stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Kegan O'Hare
Full Name: ' Kegan O’Hare *'Gender: Male *'Age:' 27 *'Theme Song:' *TBD.... *'Occupation:' Self-appointed junkman, gatherer and seller of metal scraps from a shed in his yard. *'Faction: ' UG History Kegan was born near the Texas border in Louisiana. His mother Stacy was a skating waitress and his father a construction worker. Lil’ Kegan spent his days rummaging around finding critters and being your regular ragamuffin kiddo. He didn’t have many friends, but a girl a little older than him befriended him and they went on adventures in the woods behind his house all the time. When Kegan was about 8 years old, his parents divorced. He never quite understood why, and his mother never quite told him. A few months later, shortly after Kegan’s 9th birthday, his mother found out about the STEP project and thought it was a godsend. They packed up everything and left, hopeful for a better life there. The project itself seemed dubious, but their future in Louisiana wasn’t looking too good as it was. Kegan was upset he had to leave his closest friend and his tree fort, but she gave him a little flower pin to remember her by. They moved in to the island in X083 into the orange district. His mother’s experience as a roller girl in a retro diner got her a similar job at a similar diner and they both began to adjust to big city life. Kegan was left angsty without a woods to explore or trees to climb. A few months in, he found that taking drumming on things was a good stress reliever. A drum kit quickly appeared on his wishlist. Their first year in the STEP project went well overall and the docks closing didn’t affect their happiness on the island. When V-Day hit, Kegan was in school. He felt the rhythm… it pumped, it moved…! In a fit of pure drumming fury, he accidentally ripped all the metal from the walls and floor of the room and then ran home. His mother didn’t experience any changes but kept it hidden. The diner was shaken to bits by the blast, so she decided to jump in to the new clubs that were popping up like weeds. It lasted for a while before she was discovered as jamdeaf. Some of the clubs blacklisted her, but most continued to let her dance with some sympathy. Kegan pickpocketed to get cred for bribes to the bouncers. Kegan witnessed the Funk Mafia and the ruthless nature of their conquest of the research district in X093. When he heard of the new resistance force in opposition, he volunteered by gathering and salvaging parts to rebuild and give help to the displaced Steppers and Squares. His days of pickpocketing drew to a close as the realization that the whole island could explode into conflict sobered him up from being a rowdy little spitfire. Kegan’s skills with his sticks and Vibe were now going to be used for practical purposes (almost) exclusively. Presently, Kegan’s collecting is less for charity, more for profit. He acquired a lot and built a shed where he keeps all the valuables including jewelry, musical devices, and miscellaneous appliances locked up tight. The rest of the stuff he finds is just kind of helter skelter on the yard. He sells on a needs basis and there’s no guarantee how much he’ll haggle for. Personality Kegan tends to be very extreme. He can be screaming and kicking one second and then the right button gets pressed and he’s cool as a cucumber. Most of the time he’s good-natured though a bit rowdy. He likes a good prank now and then, and doesn’t like to hold grudges. The best way to immediately get on his good side is to butter him up a little with some candy or other such junk food. Kegan’s hotheaded disposition can often lead to mistakes Since he has no super specific preference for music he will play to, he’s usually open for an impromptu jam out in the middle of the street. Dance \ Vibe style Instead of the gift of grooving, Kegan has the gift of smashing on things with two sticks. He has several different kinds of drums in his home, but isn’t shy to start tapping on trashcan lids, fences, even the ground. Kegan’s Vibe gives him metal manipulation. When touching the metal directly he can bend, mold, and crunch it up like clay. It gives a melted-metal effect if he inserts his hand into a metal. He cannot lift a heavy metal he has inserted his hand into but can grab a fistful of it and lob it at someone. He can repel metal or draw it closer, as well. Lighter pieces of metal are, of course, easier to throw and move. He can’t physically move much of the super heavy chunks with his own hands, usually it’s all remotely controlled from his vibe energy. He cannot change the density of metal, for instance, if he inserts his hand in a huge iron i-beam he can’t lift it. Rusted metal is much, much harder for him to control and influence, hence why his yard has so much rusty metal in it. Some alloys are difficult to manage. Stainless steel is fine, and sometimes in a pinch he can take out piercings and use them as long-range weapons. Relationships gonna be added on to as stuff happens Lothario: Due to Lothario's profession, these guys see each other often. He spends a lot of his time hanging out with Lothario and even might think of him as more than friends. Yuki: One cool dude! (badumtssss) Cross: This guy seems just like a goofy drunk, but he's gotta have some kind of gimmick... Laron: Pure creepiness with a side of creep topped off with a heap of creep with little bits of creep. It'd be just fine if he never saw this creep ever again. Miscellaneous Information His mother is staying on her own and always hassles Kegan about grandchildren. Pretty sentimental and devoted. Notice he kept that dopey flower pin for the last 19 years or so. Category:Characters Category:UG Category:Kegan